


A Medley of Passion and Joy [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Motherhood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by ivanolix.Jeannie's life is a balance of everything she loves.





	A Medley of Passion and Joy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Medley of Passion and Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215583) by [ivanolix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/halfamoon2011/%5bSGA%5d%20A%20Medley%20of%20Passion%20and%20Joy.mp3) (4.9 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/halfamoon2011/%5bSGA%5d%20A%20Medley%20of%20Passion%20and%20Joy.m4b) (4.2 MB).

Length: 5:07  



End file.
